In the Blood
by Soldier of Darkness
Summary: A fic co-written by myself and two other friends. Best in Category fic at one site, this is a Team Rocket fic, of course with a twist, so please come and R+R. Chapters 11 and 12 up.
1. Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: We don't own Pokémon, so go away.  
  
Note: This is one of my first fics, co-written by myself, a friend we call Lyrael, and "another friend" Well. I'll inform you what chapter was written by whom. BTW, this fic won a Best in Category award at "The Pokémon Tower" ( I don't own the site! *looks paranoid*) Please review and tell me what you think; I can pass on any positive comments to the other authors. (Flames will be doused by my Feraligatr, and if they're too bad, I'll hunt the flamers down with my Nyura. Kidding....^_^()) I admit, this could be better, though....Oh well.  
  
-Soldier of Darkness  
  
P.S.: This chapter was written by Lyrael.  
  
-----------------  
  
James stood in the cage, trying furiously to break the bars. He was yelling for Jesse and Meowth. They were gone, they had left him.... to deal with the twerp. And now Ash was walking into the cage, a look of contempt on his face. "What have you done with Totodile?" James looked up. He had to play stupid, one of the things he was able to do perfectly. "What is a Totodile? Where is it?" Pikachu electrocuted James. Ash glowered. "I know you have Tododile! Give him back!" James whimpered. "I don't have your Tododile! Jessie and Meowth took it to the Boss! Aaaah!" he said, cowering in the corner. "Don't hurt me!" "Where were they taking him?" Ash asked. "I don't know!" Pikachu shocked James again. "Ah-ah-ah! They're at the old abandoned factory on the edge of Viridian City!" "Thank you," Ash said. He let out one of his pokemon. "Cyndaquil! Watch him!" Cyndaquil agreed, and Ash left the complex.  
  
Brock and Misty didn't want him to go after Team Rocket, but he knew he had to. He needed to find Team Rocket so he could get his pokemon back, and Totodile was one of his favorites. "Come on, Pikachu," he said, shaking his thoughts away. "Let's go save Totodile."  
  
Viridian City was five days away. On the first day they passed by a redhead who was waving a spoon around in a strange manner. A dirty blonde was muttering and shaking her head, and the dirty blonde had some pokemon he hadn't seen before. He resisted the urge to stop and chat. On the second day, Ash and Pikachu passed a Pleasure House and spent the night there. What they did is not suitable to mention in this fic, and both were reluctant to leave. On the third day, they passed a wheat field, a man and his scyther working furiously to chop it. On the fourth day he came to a forest filled with many kinds of pokemon. He would have caught them if he had any spare pokeballs, but he did not, so he couldn't catch any of the beautiful and exotic pokemon. On the fifth day, he could see Viridian City on the horizon... when he looked from the top of a tree. He was almost there, and he had misjudged its distance from the complex he had been training at. He could see the abandoned factory from there. By this time tomorrow, he would have his Totodyle back.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, James was in his cage, pretending to sleep. The cyndaquil was watching him, and had been nodding off to sleep for several hours now. In just a few moments, it would be out cold.  
  
He looked at the small walkie-talkie-like device that Giovanni had given him. It had been only because of the plan that he had allowed himself to be trapped here, and he wouldn't be like this for long.  
  
The cyndaquil had fallen asleep, and looked like it would not awaken for a few hours. He pressed a button on the device. "James here. Over." "This is Giovanni. It better be important! Over." "Ash Ketchum departed for Viridian City four and a half days ago. He should arrive any time now. Over." "Excellent..." Giovanni said. "Good work, James. You might be useful for something after all. Over." "Thank you, Boss. Over." Giovanni hung up, cutting James off.  
  
James smiled as he shut the device off. Now Giovanni recognized him. He wasn't a failure! He had finally impressed the Boss! Now they wouldn't only have Pikachu, but Team Rocket would have a new member if it ended up the way Giovanni had planned. Imagine having the leader of Team Twerp on their side...  
  
He started picking the lock to his cage. The cyndaquil would be a good bonus to ensure that he was back at the top. Jesse and Meowth would get credit for helping him. Maybe he had finally impressed Jesse... But no, it was impossible. She never would acknowldege his intelligence. She always hurt him. He hated being hurt by her, and yet it was what kept the world going 'round for him. At least she noticed him... There! The lock was finally picked, and he could escape with his prise.  
  
It was easy to find something that would hold a fire pokemon, and it was even easier to get out if the twerps didn't interrupt.  
  
"Hey!" someone yelled. It was the redheaded girl, Misty, the water pokemon trainer. James looked at her and laughed. He was ready for her. He threw a net over her. She screamed, but she couldn't get out. He tied the end of it up and slung her over his shoulder. She didn't weigh very much. "Hey! What are you doing? Don't you know this is kidnapping? Hey, stop it! Where are you taking me?" "I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asked, then hit her over the head. She was knocked unconscious. Now he might impress the Boss more. He would have another member to add if they found a way to make the headstrong girl join. "Masquerade... I bet you didn't think I was this smart, did you?" he asked the unconscious girl. "Well, in the end, who is the stupid one?" He laughed evilly as he drew out the Boss's pokeball. Inside was a Dark Pigeot, which could fly him to Headquarters in less than a day. "At last we will reveal ourselves to the world... at last we shall rule... Team Rocket has the power."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ash was struck by the broken-down look of the factory. "Hey! There's a door there, and it's still standing!" he said about ten seconds after Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and pointed toward the door. "Pi-ka..." Pikachu said, imitating a faint as Ash opened the door.  
  
The inside was seemingly devoid of people. The bottom was mostly open, an ideal place to have a battle, but there were some obstacles. A wide staircase led up to a half of a floor, and a ladder led up to the roof. A balcony stretched above him, but he had no idea how to get to it.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. "Is anyone there?" The door behind him slammed. Pikachu screamed. "PIKAPIKA!" Evil laughter revebrated through the abandoned factory. "Welcome, young Ketchum. I have been anxious to meet you." "Who are you? Where are you?" Ash asked. A man stood in the western end of the factory. He had brownish-looking hair and wore a suit. A red "R" was on the coat pocket. Ash and the man seemed to have a telepthic exchange, for they both said the same thing at the same time. "Giovanni," they said. One was saying what his name was, the other was saying who he though the man was. They both understood one other thing: a pokemon battle.  
  
"Nidoking, go!" Giovanni said. "Pikachu, go!" Ash yelled. "Use your thundershock!" The thundershock didn't even make the Nidoking blink. Then, Nidoking sped at Pikachu faster than the electric rat could see, and Pikachu flew through the air with a scream as Nidoking used his tackle attack. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled, running over to his favorite pokemon. Pikachu was bruised, but still wanted to fight. Nidoking hadn't injected any toxins into Pikachu's system.  
  
The battle continued like that for a long time, and Ash and Pikachu were gradually pushed to the flat roof. Pikachu was in really bad shape, almost hallucinating from the amount of blows s/he had sustained. "I am really tiring of this game," Giovanni said. "Nidoking, tackle attack. Both of them." Ash was horrified. Nidoking came barrelling at him at a tremendous speed, and he hardly had time to blink before he flew into the roof. The roof broke under him, and he fell onto the balcony, rolling over the edge. He grabbed on. Pikachu had fallen into a mass of old electric cords, and he was tangled beyond belief in the cords.  
  
Ash looked up at Giovanni and Nidoking, who had jumped down to the balcony. His eyes were full of hate. His hands were slipping. "Your mother never told you what happened to your father." "She told me enough," Ash replied menacingly. "She told me you killed him for his pokemon." Giovanni shook his head. "No, Ash. I am your father." "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash screamed. Pikachu was unconscious; he couldn't wail. "That's impossible!" Ash stared at Giovanni in disbelief. How could the head of Team Rocket be his father? That was impossible! "Search your feelings; you know it to be true," Giovanni said. "No..." Ash whispered. "Come with me, Son, and we can rule the world as Father and son. I have admired your talents. You could go far... come with me. Ash! Come with me." "No," Ash said. "NO!" He let go of the balcony, plunging to the floor and the waiting mattress below. The last words he heard before he fell into unconsciousness were: "You can't help it, my son. It's in the blood..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
James had arrived. He looked at Giovanni. "I brought Misty, the girl, the one Ash secretly likes... and his Cyndaquil." "Excellent, James. You have done well. I will give you a raise." "Thank you, Boss." He looked at the two bound kids who lay in his big truck. They were on table- like cots. They wouldn't awaken for a few hours. The Pikachu was unconscious in a glass jar, and the cyndaquil was in a cage. He brushed some hair out of Ash's eyes. "We may have a way to turn you yet... you have feelings for this rogue beauty..." he laughed. "You will be mine."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Next chapter is mine. And if you're wondering, we had intended in the first place for this to be a TINY bit like Star Wars; so we don't own that, either! 


	2. Persian's Watch

Disclaimer: We still don't own Pokémon. Force....  
  
Note: This chapter is pathetically short, but believe me, it will get better....This fic didn't win a Best in Category for nothing, you know. ^.~  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Giovanni's Persian purred contentedly as she watched over the unconcious form of her Master's son and his friend. She looked over at the fire-proof cage that held the Cyndaquil, then at the tub-like, ultra-strong cage that held the Totodile. But she grinned at the real prize Pokémon: the Pikachu, still battered and bruised and bleeding from the battle with Nidoking. That glass holding tank is more than enough to hold that Pikachu.  
  
She turned her attention back to Ash, who was beginning to stir. She was to inform her Master the minute Ash woke up, so she walked over to Rhydon and spoke briefly with the guard Pokémon. The Rhydon nodded, opened the door, and stopped a Rocket grunt, speaking tersely in his own tongue. The grunt nodded and hurried down another hallway. Persian grinned and turned back to the cage.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ash opened his eyes to see a mass of luxurious cream-colored fur in front of him. Is that a Pokémon? he wondered, and looked up, confirming it was a Pokémon. The feline Pokémon, Persian, to be exact. The Persian was staring down at him, a small, feline smirk on her face. (Well, I see you've finally woken up,) she observed in her own tongue. (My Master is very glad to know that you've finally awakened.) she added, the red gem on her forehead gleaming. Ash gave her a confused look. " Your Master? Where-" He looked up at the door suddenly as it slid open. Persian about-faced and bowed her head slightly as Giovanni walked in, followed, at a respectful distance, by Jessie, James, and Meowth.  
  
Ash's eyes widened as he quickly tried to scoot back against the wall, trying to flatten himself against it, but found he couldn't move. He looked over at Misty, who was still unconcious, then over at his Pokémon, who were all also still unconcious, and knew he couldn't rely on their support as of now.  
  
Persian grinned. This was going to be interesting indeed.  
  
----------------------  
  
Next one's done by "a friend" 


	3. First Sights

Disclaimer: We STILL don't own PokÃ©mon....*sigh*  
  
Note: This was written by my "friend", and this part has torture, so, if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy.  
  
-------------------  
  
Ash looked around the room. Trying to find any means of help, and escape. Instead, he found an unconscious Misty laying to the side of him, bound to another hospital gurney. "Misty!" He looked around to see Pikachu, Totodile, and Cyndaquil in separate containers, each made specially to hold their types. "It is pointless to struggle, my son. There is only one way out... and that is at my side." Giovanni was before him, looking as dark and sinister as ever. He held Persia in his arms, stroking it slowly. Meowth stood in front of him, looking jealously at the Persia. James stood to the right of him, with Jessie next to him looking for the entire world like she was a bit terrified of Giovanni.  
  
"You see... I am getting old in my years; I need someone to one-day take over for me... One of my blood. You will join me, one way or another... I'll see to that." He lifts hand and snaps twice. James steps forward, a bit unsure at first. Jessie quickly went to the side out of Ash's line of sight. Suddenly his 'bed' was turned around and made to face Misty's. Jessie stood in a nurse's uniform, looking like a messed up Nurse Joy of hell. A Tray stood before her with all sorts of contraptions. James stood next to Jessie, closest to Misty, dressed in all black looking like an executioner.  
  
"You see Ash, I have many ways to make you join my side. What do you say? Yes? Or no?" James gets a shot ready and injects it into Misty. Ash's heart skips a beat. How could he ever join such evil? It would betray all that he ever knew! Yet... To say no, would betray his only love... Misty moaned, and blinked. "Ash? What... Where are we?!" She looked around, slowly gaining her bearings. "Will it be yes? Or no? I don't repeat myself more then once. Again could be fatal." Ash looked at Giovanni, and found himself saying no. "Very well... James, Jessie. Have fun."  
  
Jessie smiled under the mask. She hated this little red headed twit. With her sunny life, and simple joys. She had it all. Yet, she sort of felt sorry for her... No, it was to late for that. "Nurse Jessie? Had me the prong." She looked over the tray quickly. She couldn't believe how much James could change when it called for it. She felt rather thrilled. She handed him the red-hot prong. "Time to scream little girl..." James whispered in a sinister laugh. "Make sure to scream good and loud for your boy friend over there." She laughed. Misty gasped. "No! Don't! Please!" How could this be happening? She looked over to see Ash, eyes wide, starring at her. Giovanni stood to the right of Ash, watching it all with a small sadistic smile. Then, pain. Her vision blurred and the smell of burning flesh filled her senses. Her flesh! She was being cooked! "AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"NO! STOP IT!" Ash tried to look away. Misty now held burn marks all over her arms and a few on her face. She was bleeding as well. A black and blue bruise already present on her pretty face. She looked close to passing out. "STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" His 'Father' laughed darkly. "I knew you would see it soon..."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Next part is by Lyrael. 


	4. Shattered Masquerades, Cloud of Deceptio...

Disclaimer: We still don't own PokÃ©mon. I suppose we own Fae, but that's about it so far.  
  
Note: This part was written by Lyrael. Torture, so don't read if you like that kinda stuff.  
  
-------------  
  
"...but why should we stop here? For all I know, you are only saying yes to save your girl, and you would run away as soon as possible," Giovanni continued. "No! Ash! Do something!" Misty screamed.  
  
"Nurse Jesse, please move his gurney into an upright position so he can see everything," Giovanni said, sadism showing clearly in his voice. Ash felt his bed move into an upright position. He could see Jesse holding a remote, which was moving the bed. Giovanni was sitting down, stroking his beautiful feline. His eyes were cold and emotionless, and Ash shuddered. James was standing by Misty's gurney, hands bare, a mask covering his face. A black rose was woven into his blue hair. His green eyes were thoughtful, almost as if he were wondering what he would do next.  
  
"You may continue, James," Giovanni said. He was looking right at Ash.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
James could feel his status rising as he mercilessly hit the girl with the prong, and he had stopped when Giovanni spoke as a matter of curtosy. Right now, he wanted to hurt the redhead for every time Team Twerp had made him blast off. And now he had an opportunity. He found what he needed: an injection that would make Misty's senses so acute that she would feel a shift in the air current. It was made from synthetic extracts from certain kinds of Pokemon, and it really worked. He knew of reluctant would-be members who had to go through this ceremony, and he knew it was very effective in creating converts.  
  
He was holding the injection in the air, watching Ash coldly. The words just poured out of him. "Do you love her?" "What do you mean?" Ash whispered, his voice shaking. He was looking at Misty. Tears ran down the girl's burnt face. She winced as each tear fell. "You know what I mean, Ash. I know you're not that dense," James replied coldly. Why did Ash play the idiot all the time? Was it just for attention? "Yes..." Ash whispered. "Good," James replied. "Then you will enjoy this."  
  
He injected the serum into Misty, then turned toward his assortment of torture devices. He finally decided on the red-hot poker. He pressed it into the skin on Misty's shoulder. She screamed at the top of her lungs. It was a wail of pain, anger, and despair.  
  
And the tears ran down her cheeks into the evil burn mark. It would probably leave a scar. And after a while, she was no longer screaming out loud, and she sobbed openly. Ash was as tortured as she, for he really did love her. He felt sadistic pleasure at this, and he almost laughed. She was breaking, and he was crashing down into the Hell that James had lived in for years. It was too perfect...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Brock was wandering aimlessly, searching for Ash and Misty. Ash had been gone for seven days, Misty for three. He had just decided to go look for them because he had been too busy chasing one of the Joys around to realize they had disappeared. He had been walking around for a day and a half because he needed to find them.  
  
"ASH? MISTY?" he called.  
  
There was no reply. But he did see something else by the side of the road. It was a girl, and she was at a broken-down telephone booth. He ran up to her. "Hello! My name is Brock! Are you having trouble, miss? Do you need a big, strong guy to help you?"  
  
The girl turned around. She had beautiful frizzy dark auburn hair that fell halfway past her shoulders, and her eyes were almond-shaped, the irises cool black orbs. She was fairly pale, and she was wearing a skirt that looked like it had been made from a gauzy, leaf-like material. The shirt was made of the same fabric, only the sleeves were poufy.  
  
"Oh... hello, Brock," she said. "My name is Fae, and I do need help. I was walking in the woods and lost one of my Pokemon, my Chickorita. Team Rocket stole her. I was hoping to call for help, but the telephone was broken." He shook her hand profusely. "Fae is a really beautiful name! It's the sound of golden bells ringing in my heart, the sound of cool water running down waterfalls, the sound of a Jigglypuff's song!"  
  
Fae giggled. "Poetic."  
  
Brock smiled, spurred on by her apparent affection. Little did he know that she was an elf who worked for Team Rocket, one of their prettiest recruiters and team members. She had been sent on a mission because of her beauty; She had been sent to find the boy named Brock and bring him to Giovanni.  
  
"Well, miss, I'll find your precious Chickorita. I will bring it back to you or you will have permission to shatter my heart yet again!" he vowed. "I'm flattered," she said. "But may I come with you? I can show you the exact clearing where Team Rocket spirited my prized Pokemon away." "Yes, miss. I will follow you." They went off into the sunset, on a path that led to a forest, and a forest that housed the Team Rocket headquarters.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"STOP!" Ash screamed. "DON'T HURT HER ANYMORE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME? ANYTHING, FATHER!"  
  
Giovanni raised is hand at James, which was a hand signal to hold the torture. "Do you swear on your love for Misty?" Ash looked Giovanni, his father, in the eye. "I swear, Father." Giovanni narrowed his eyes at Ash, almost like he was listening to something that nobody else could hear. "Very well. Nurse Jesse, unstrap the boy. Bring the girl to the med station."  
  
The next thing Ash knew, he had fallen from the gurney and was lying on the floor. He quickly got up. Giovanni watched him coldly. "Come with me, my son." Ash obeyed, following Giovanni at a respectful distance. He could see Pikachu and Misty being rolled away to the Pokemon/Human treatment facility, and he wondered what would happen to them. Oh well, he was with Giovanni now, and he couldn't think back on his love for her. If they killed her, they killed her.  
  
"You owe me, my son," Giovanni said as they walked through the halls. Team Rocket personnel gave them a wide berth. "I could have killed them." "Why would you do that?" Ash asked, his mind full of curiosity. "Because it amuses me. I like to watch the torture... it is most invigorating, don't you think so, my son?" Ash shrugged. He figured that he would let his father do the talking, for he had no idea what was wanted of him now that he had joined Team Rocket.  
  
"I will expect you to work for me, Ash. You know what that is. You are a fine trainer, and being one of my Pokemon Catchers would do some good for you. I checked your files. You were in the top sixteen, and I will make you a member of the elite squad because of that. You will get to keep your Pikachu, but Pikachu will have to do my bidding or I will give it to another trainer."  
  
Giovanni opened a door, and inside was a room. The security camera was in plain sight, and Ash suspected that there were others that were less discreet in the room. It was clearly Ash's bedroom. "I have given a message to your mother. She knows that you are with me now, and her protection against me has been futile." "But what about my Pokemon, Father? I know I have Pikachu, but the others...?" Ash asked. "You will get them when I know that you are trustworthy, and then only the ones that I don't think will be suited for someone else. Two of my Pokemon Catchers have retrieved all of your pokeballs at Professor Oak's home. And, by the way, your clothes are in the dresser, as are many of your personal things. I found them in your backpack. Get cleaned up and report to my office in one hour." Giovanni turned to leave Ash in the room. "Oh, and by the way, you will be working with James and Pikachu. Misty will be with Jesse and Meowth." As soon as Giovanni was gone, Ash sat down on his bed, head in hands. What had he done to deserve this? He had always wanted to help Pokemon and their trainers. Now he couldn't ever show his face in polite society again. His dream of being the greatest Pokemon Master in the world had been shattered - by his father.  
  
He heard a knock on his door and walked over. He opened the door. A Team Rocket member was standing there with his Pikachu. It was obvious by the design of the uniform that this member was working in the medical center. "Your Pikachu is all better, sir," the person said with reverence. Ash smiled, and the nurse/doctor relaxed. "Thank you."  
  
The med left Pikachu in Ash's arms, and Pikachu started to awaken when he closed the door. "Pi-ka..." "Pikachu... we've just joined Team Rocket. He would have killed you all to convert me... it's better this way. Please, Pikachu, understand... I didn't want you to get hurt. Pikachu jumped onto Ash and hugged him. "Pi-pi-pika-pika." Ash smiled at Pikachu. "We'll go the distance, no matter what we do. It's me and you forever."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
James was sitting in the large cafeteria with Jesse, eating doughnuts. He still couldn't believe it. Their group was being split up because of the arrival of Giovanni's son and the son's girlfriend.  
  
"Well, Jesse, Meowth, it's been nice working with you. I know I've had my share of blunders as a person, but I really enjoyed being partners with you," he said. Jessie looked at him from across the table. "I enjoyed being with you, too, James. Maybe some day we can get together and blast off into the sky, just like old times. If I see you again."  
  
Meowth said nothing. He was playing with a ball of string.  
  
"Well, now I have to work with the redheaded selfish brat," Jesse said. "At least I will have Meowth with me. The redhead needs to change her hairstyle. She has no sense for beauty. I can't believe she is my new teammate. Maybe I can convince her to get her act together."  
  
"You're complaining?!" James asked. "I'm the one who gets put in with Ash and his Pikachu, two I have never worked with before in my entire life! We have Team Twerp to deal with. And I bet he'll screw up the motto. I still get to keep my lines, right?" "I suppose. I mean, we've kept the same lines for a long time. Why change it because some brat comes in?" Jesse replied.  
  
James looked thoughtful. "Well, with those two on our side, we can really soar above the rest of the crowd. We'll practically be the Boss's hands if we win enough."  
  
"Yes, and we're now associated to the Boss more. Maybe he won't yell at us as much," Jesse said. "And we may get a pay raise, maybe even a vacation!" "Yeah..." Meowth voiced. "I hope you twos aren't gettin' all 'thusiastic about dis mess. We got the two main twerps on ousside, but what 'bout dat Brock kid?" James waved that off. "Oh, this one member is going after him. She's really successful, even though she is just a recruiter." They both laughed.  
  
James would make it to the top like he had always dreamed. He would really make it for himself, and his idiotic parents wouldn't have any role in getting him up there. After so many years of biding his time, he would have his own personal revenge... and success.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Giovanni was watching his security systems. He smiled to himself as he saw Ash comforting the Pikachu. He stroked Persian thoughtfully. Soon it would all be his, and Ash would lead him to the highway of success. The kid was lucky.  
  
There would always be a Team Rocket, and there would always be a descendant of Giovanni at the head, of that he was certain. It would all be his. He would have limitless power. It would be the world's darkest hour. He laughed darkly. "Mine," he whispered. "Mine."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Next part is mine. 


	5. Power of Destiny

Disclaimer: We still don't own 'em. We don't own Mecha-Mewtwo from Pokémon Live!, or the lyrics to "It Will all be Mine", so please don't sue.  
  
Note: This was done by me, and I have to admit, this is my favorite chapter out of all the ones I've written (We're not finished, but we do have 18 chapters.) Okay. Please R+R.  
  
---------------------  
  
Giovanni grinned at the sight he beheld before him: a droid-like Pokémon, in the final stages of construction. It looked a lot like his former Pokémon, Mewtwo, except for the fact that this replica was metallic in color and looked like it was wearing armor over it's slim mechanical parts.  
  
This Mecha-Mewtwo would dwarf the original Mewtwo in it's power; it would be able to learn any attack thrown at, and throw that attack right back at it's owner. It would be the ultimate weapon, and will help in bringing Team Rocket to the top.  
  
He turned back to his security screens, looking specifically at the image the spy cameras secretly recorded of the outside world. It will all be mine, power so divine, I'll tell the sun to shine on only me...It will all be mine! Till the end of time! When this perfect crime makes history... This is my destiny... He chuckled demonically to himself and looked back at his son's room. And you, my son, my heir, will rule at my side once this world is ours...We will succeed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pikachu finally fell asleep. Ash sighed and set the rodent on the bed and sat next to him, half-aware there was probably a camera somewhere in this room. Oh well. Now what do I do? he wondered. He looked over at the black uniform he was supposed to wear. " Well, might as well start there." he murmered and stood up to fetch his new uniform.  
  
He frowned as he looked around, now fully aware that there was a camera in the room, but not knowing where it was. He didn't trust the bathroom either, so he closed the blinds over the windows and shut the lights off. He turned them back on when he was finished.  
  
He heard snickering behind him, and turned around to see Pikachu, fully awake and laughing. " Oh? You wouldn't look any better." Ash shot back. Pikachu cocked his head to the side and uttered a small " Pika..."  
  
Ash turned around, facing the mirror at the wall opposite the door, and shook his head, looking at his reflection. I wonder how Misty's doing? he wondered, genuinly hoping she was going to be okay. Pikachu lowered his ears, guessing what his friend was thinking by the way he now held himself, then jumped off the bed.  
  
The comm-unit on Ash's wall beeped, and he walked over to it, pressing the intercom. " Ummm, yes?" " You have summons from the Boss. Report immediatly to level 3, sector R7." " Okay..." The comm went off. " Wonder what he wants, Pikachu?" Ash questioned his Pokémon. Pikachu twitched an ear in response as they left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meowth returned to Jessie and James after running off for a message. Jessie and James, who were still sitting in the cafeteria, watching him pad in with a message in his paws. " We's gots'a summons from da' Boss. He wants us ta go ta level 3, sector R7 right away," He narrowed one eye at them. " But we are ta remain d'screet till he says." Jessie and James exchanged glances, then looked back down at Meowth. " Wonder what he wants?" James wondered aloud. Meowth shrugged. " Dunno. I's just know we hafta go. Now." With that, he about-faced and marched away. Jessie and James paused, then hurried off after him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Giovanni and his Persian waited patiently in the large audiance chamber of level 3, sector R7, a.k.a. Viridian City Gym. The Gym has an underground tunnel system leading from Team Rocket HQ.  
  
Giovanni was watching one of his spy screens next to his chair on the balcony above the arena, watching as police continue to investigate the trashed warehouse. He then switched it to the news, the top story: kidnapping. He raised an amused eyebrow as an officer Jenny and a news reporter interviewed his former wife, Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum.  
  
He smirked and switched the moniter off as a door behind him slid open. Persian twitched her whiskers when she saw the Pikachu enter, but refrained from pouncing on him when Ash entered. Giovanni stood and took a step foreward.  
  
" Welcome, my son." he preambled, nodding in approval at Ash's current attire. He continued before Ash could say anything. " I've summoned you here for, approval, you could say, and-" he glanced at him cryptically, which made Ash fidget slightly. " -to reveal our future."  
  
Ash and Pikachu exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
" Our future?" Ash questioned his father. " Yes,our future." Giovanni replied. " But we will talk of that later. Right now, I would like your opinion on this new project of mine." Giovanni and Persian turned. Why would he ask for my opinion? He probably wouldn't want to hear a negative reply, so... His thoughts trailed off as he and Pikachu ran to catch up.  
  
Giovanni and Persian stopped in front of a large, armored door, and keyed in their password as a keypad slid out from a slot next to the door. A camera swiveled around to double- check on the identy of the one at the door, then turned back around, apparently satisfied. The door opened, and Giovanni and Persian stepped inside. Ash and Pikachu followed them circumspectly, looking around the darkened, cavernous room a little nervously.  
  
The lights switched on, and in the middle of the room was the gleaming form of the Mecha-Mewtwo. Giovanni began to explain. " It's not entirely finished, but once it is, it will help bring Team Rocket to the top, and will be the keeper of order once we are in control of the world." Ash stared at the droid in awe, but couldn't shake the strange feeling he got whenever he looked at it.  
  
"What exactly does it do?" he asked his father. Giovanni looked from the Mecha-Mewtwo to him. " This is a replica of my former Pokémon, Mewtwo, but this will dwarf him in power - It can learn and return any attack. Once it is completed, I will begin it's learning of each Pokémon attack-" He noticed Ash's confused look at this and grinned darkly. " -by battling it against challengers in my gym." He waved a hand in the direction of the gym's arena. He continued. " And when it learns every attack, we will gather our forces and strike, seizing power. It will all be mine..." Ash frowned slightly. " What does this have to do with me? What about me?" Giovanni looked over at him thoughtfully. " Hmm, and what of my son, my prince, my heir? He shall rule at my side, and when the time comes, he shall take my place at the head of Team Rocket." He watched, not without satisfaction, as a dark grin crossed his son's face.  
  
Giovanni held his hand out. " Come with me..." Ash stepped foreward and took the pre-offered hand.  
  
--------------------  
  
Next one's "A friend's." 


	6. Fallen Stars

Disclaimer: We still don't own 'em.  
  
Note: This is by A friend. Took me long enough to post it; and for answers to Blackjack Gabbiani, we have written something small about how they met, but I think that's in chapter 9. My fic, "Run", is kind of an extension on that. Well. Enjoy.  
  
---------------  
  
Misty woke in her new room after a hard night's sleep. She knew there was a camera in here somewhere, but she just couldn't find it! She had spent most of her night, and day, searching for it frantically till she had collapsed in a fit of sobs and eventually cried self to sleep. Though, she knew the camera was just a distraction from what was really troubling her.  
  
Seeing the way Ash had given it all up for her like that placed so much guilt on her. How could she have ever gotten him into this? Then, when she was brought her new uniform the other day, she had heard a rumor that chilled her. There was apparently a new plan about to take place for world domination. And somehow, Ash was at the top of it all.  
  
Had he really fully joined them? And not just joined, but crossed over to become one of them? Had he really... She shuddered under this thought, Had he really gone and taken his 'rightful' place at his fathers side?  
  
She shuddered. Then the comm-unit on her wall beeped startling her out of her unhappy thoughts. She walked over to it and answered. "Yes?" A gruff voice barked out at her, "You have a summons from the Boss, report to Level 3, sector R7." She frowned, feeling that old feeling of stubbornness well up in her. "What if I chose not to?" "Then you will be taken care of... You have less then five minutes." It bleeped off.  
  
A hand went up to her face where a dark scar in the shape of an R was. She took one last look around her room for the camera then gave up and left.  
  
  
  
The room was dark, and a little cold. How did those Tear Rocket girls do it all the time? Such short skirts! Well, the boots kinda helped, being as high as they are. Misty stepped in all the way quietly and looked around, eventually her eyes fell on the high throne. A figure half in darkness watched her.  
  
"Nice of you to join us..." He looks at his watch briefly, but making it obvious. "That took ten minutes. Most would be killed at such a crime. And they are the lucky ones." She looked down a bit embarrassed. "I... I got lost..." Then her temper swelled up. "But it's not like I was given the grand tour of the place to begin with. Or a map."  
  
He seemed to brush it aside. "Very well, but next time, I expect no delays." She noticed for the first time a second figure standing behind and off to the side of his throne. He was in shadow. She stared at the figure for a moment. Though it puzzled her why she was so interested in it. It was most likely a bodyguard or something. 'Important' people always had them.  
  
"Misty, it is time for your partner arrangements." He jumped right into the subject, ignoring her silent glares. "Partners?" She blinked in surprise. Why would they just let her out in the open like that and trust her? Without her, how could they hope to keep and control Ash?  
  
"This is Team Rocket. All agents are required to have a partner, especially on the field." He gestures off to the side and Suddenly Jessie, James, and Meowth step out of nowhere causing her to jump a little. "Yeah Boss?" Meowth grinned up at him. Misty suddenly felt a bit of foreshadow. "Listen up. Due to recent events," He held his gaze on the trio for a moment longer then moved onto look at Misty. "We have some rearranging to do." Jessie cast a quick look at Misty and caught her eyes. "But Boss..." "Silence! I did not ask you to speak!" "Sorry sir..." She looked down. "Jessie and Meowth, you will be placed as partners with Misty." James stepped forward. "But what about me? I'd prefer to remain with my partner that I've had for years, and know."  
  
Misty noticed how James had stressed prefer. He seemed to not want to leave Jessie. "Dually noted, but it seems you've been with them to long. You've gotten soft. Time for a... higher placement." James looked up confusedly. "With who then? Surely not..." Is cut off.  
  
"No, she already has an assignment. This is your new partner." He snaps his fingers and the figure behind him steps up. Misty felt her heart skip several beats. How can it be possible? NO! She wouldn't believe it! Ash stepped out into the light. "Don't worry James, I'm sure from what I hear about your past, we'll be just fine together." A quick glance at Jessie, James, and Meowth told her all she needed to know. This was as much a surprise to them as it was to her.  
  
"Ash! No! This is a mistake! You don't know what your doing!" She felt the tears swelling up in her again. She angrily pushed them back. "Do I Misty?" He laughed. "I've seen the grand scheme of things... If only you could to." She picked up a hidden meaning in it, but she was too frantic to catch it at that moment.  
  
"Now, you may leave. You will be given your first orders later. My son and I have some things to discus." Misty found herself being led out by Jessie and Meowth. James leaned against the wall once outside. "Damn it... I'm sorry Jess." "It's okay. Maybe he'll see what a mistake this is, and we'll end up back together..." Misty received a glare full of hate.  
  
  
  
She walked back in her room. "Oh Ash... How could you?" She moaned, and then kicked at a bookcase. Instantly a camera fell out of a hidden panel in it. She stared at it and it's simplicity, then laughed. The laughter turned to tears, and tears turned to utter despair.  
  
She flung herself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Then it hit her like a brick wall. The way he had looked at her, the way he had asked her to practically join him. He didn't want her to get hurt or be taken away! As long as they were close, they needed her! There was still hope... You're only kidding your self... Do you want to get hurt? He's one of them now. She found herself betraying it. She didn't know what to believe... but she had to find out what was going on, and try to stop it...  
  
A picture formed in her mind. BROCK! Where was Brock! Surely he'd be looking for them! Ash always listened to him! He was like a father to him! A true father...  
  
------------  
  
Next one's Lyrael's. 


	7. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: We still don't own 'em.  
  
Note: This was done by Lyrael. Even I don't know what she was on when she wrote this. ^_^() More torture, yes...but it's necessary....This should be the last of torture, except for one of my later chapters...Heh, I enjoyed writing that one, too. You'll see....*demonic grin*  
  
-----------------------------  
  
It was a place deep in the mountains that almost nobody had heard off, much less been to, but in towns nearby, people whispered stories about the cave. The story went like this: one day, about eight hundred years ago, a possessed girl came into town. She started killing people, and soon some of the villages fell into ruin. The spirit inside her was mad, insane, or perhaps just misunderstood. It had a hate for humans of any kind.  
  
Then a young boy came to town. He drove the possessed girl away, and they settled their score in the cave. Hours and hours they fought, the townspeople watching the cave anxiously, wondering who would come out alive. The boy prevailed, sealing her in a magical sarcophagus.  
  
Her last words were: "Little boy, I will come back. You have not seen the last of me... nobody has. And when I do, little boy, Ketchum filth, I will kill every last of your descendants and anyone they care about. You think this petty device can stop me? You underestimate me... all of you do! I vow that I will come back, and my imprisonment will be revenged!"  
  
Nobody knows if the story is true or not. Many skeptics who hear it call it petty and think it isn't true. Others say that the girl is dead and that she cannot come back because the magic containing her is too powerful. Many of the people near that mountain say she is only biding her time and will be back soon when nobody suspects it. And many don't know about it at all.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Brock and Fae had finally found the relative area of the clearing where her Pokemon had been kidnaped by Team Rocket. They had gotten lost five times, taken directions from a pigeot, and fallen into a stream. Brock still didn't know where he was.  
  
Fae looked as beautiful as ever, and not one strand of hair was out of place. There wasn't a drop of mud on her. Brock looked like a mud-ridden wreck. They came to the clearing and Brock saw a large building. There was a red "R" hanging over it, and he gasped. He looked at Fae. "Team Rocket Headquarters? You lost it here? How did you find it?!"  
  
Fae smiled darkly, staring at Brock for a few seconds. "Actually, I didn't lose it at all."  
  
She kicked him in the place that no guy wants to be kicked. He staggered and fell to the ground, clutching his bottom and moaning in agony. "You're - not - an - innocent - and - beautiful - girl, - are - you? Team... Rocket," Brock said with an effort between moans and whines and rolling all over the ground.  
  
She smiled at him. Then she kicked him really hard in the head twice, punched him in the face a few times, and kicked him again in the crotch. He fell unconscious. She picked him up and slung him over her shoulders, walking toward the gate. "No, I'm not an innocent victim. I am Fae Rocket."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Feeling came to her slowly. Her hand twitched. Then, hearing, a muffled sound of dripping. She was livid with pain, and she could hear her voice cry out. The darkness around her didn't answer at all. Then her eyes opened, and she saw nothing. There was blackness everywhere, and it was so cold!  
  
After a while, her conscious mind started coming to her. Her memory stayed locked tight, and she wondered who she was. Or, for that matter, where she was. She only knew that she was inside a cold, dark, and enclosed space and didn't have much moving space. And the air in the enclosed space had been used up long ago. Surprisingly, though, her lungs were not on fire. She had no need to breathe, and did not feel hungry, either, though she knew she hadn't eaten in a long, long time.  
  
But who was she? What was she? No memories would come to her, no matter what she did. She knew that she was someone, and that something had happened - something terrible - yet she did not know what.  
  
She pushed her hands against the lid, claustrophobia almost making her scream. The lid moved aside easily, and diluted moonlight fell into the sarcophagus. She looked around. She knew she was in a cave, and had been lying in a coffin with strange symbols all over it. But where was this cave? She knew it went very far back into the rock, though she could see nothing past a few feet.  
  
She looked at her hand and screamed. It was her hand all right, and it looked normal, only it was as pale as death and almost transparent, almost like three- dimensional paper. Why had this happened? What had she done?  
  
She got out of the sarcophagus, her untidy black hair falling around her shoulders. Her deep, unemotional black eyes surveyed the cave coldly. Then a hand touched her on her shoulder, and she felt terror rise in her stomach. "Welcome to my world," a voice whispered in her ear. The room tilted for a moment, and she fell on the cold cave floor in a dead faint.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Brock's eyes opened. Black and red spots danced in front of his vision, and his head, torso, and crotch hurt from multiple bruises. The room tilted in every direction imaginable. He moaned and tried to get up, only to find he was standing up, but tie d to a wall. When he moved, pain exploded in his head. "So, you're awake?" a voice asked him. "I have to admit that after the beating you'd undergone, we all felt... worried."  
  
The voice laughed, and Brock felt like he knew who was talking. There was something about that voice that was familiar...  
  
"Let me go! You can't do this! It's kidnaping! How demented are you Team Rocket freaks, anyway?" Brock yelled. The exertion almost made him black out, but his head was beginning to clear.  
  
The lights turned on, and he cried out when the light hit his eyes. He had been in the darkness for so long, and the headache he had was getting worse now that there was a light.  
  
He looked around. Giovanni was sitting in a chair in the center of the room, stroking his Persian profusely. Ash was standing behind him about two feet, and then another two feet to the right.  
  
Misty was next to Ash, and was leaning against the wall, staring off into space, her expression severe. Her hair was different, looking like the ponytail had been sawed off. She had a dark burn mark in the shape of an "R" on her face, no doubt from some strenuous torture that she had undergone.  
  
"NO!" Brock screamed. "What have you done to them?! Ash! Misty! You two can't be serious!"  
  
To think of Misty's beautiful, once-perfect face with that livid, dark mark of Team Rocket on it...  
  
"Brock, carrying on like this is hopeless. We want to ask you something..." Giovanni stated.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Brock whispered. "And why do you want to ask me a question?" "We know a lot about you, Brock. And it is essential that you answer the question: Will you join my team of trouble?" Giovanni questioned. "NO! NEVER!" Brock screamed at the top of his lungs. "Then you will meet your destiny," Giovanni replied.  
  
He snapped his fingers twice and a panel opened. A metal rolling table rolled in carrying assorted torture devices, all with an "R" somewhere on them. Three people and a Pokemon followed the table, one rolling the table. Brock recognized all of them, especially the one rolling the cart. It was... Brock screamed at the top of his lungs. "AH!" His scream went on and on for what seemed like forever.  
  
He stared at the person operating the instruments, horrified, and wishing it weren't so. It couldn't be true... Then he spoke. "MY WORST NIGHTMARE! YOU'RE THE VIRIDIAN CITY NURSE JOY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He started to tremble, and he was covered in cold sweat, almost like he had awoken from a really bad nightmare. This Nurse Joy couldn't be a member of Team Rocket! It was impossible.  
  
Ash looked at Misty, a weird expression of shock and disbelief at Brock's reaction on his face. "You know, he's taking this pretty hard," he mused. Misty shook her head. "He's hopeless."  
  
They both turned toward the soon-to-be-tortured Brock. James and Jesse were standing behind Nurse Joy. Jesse was dressed and makeup-ed to look like a twisted parody of Nurse Joy, and James was dressed like an executioner masquerading as a doctor. Giovanni smiled sadistically. "Let the tortures begin!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't ask where that mysterious girl came from. Lyrael has a...vivid imagination. *grimaces* Well, please R+R. 


	8. Rocket's Revelation

Disclaimer: We don't own 'em.  
  
Note: This chapter is mine. To me it seems a bit awkward....o_O But this was written around a year ago, but I think I have some time to tamper with it a bit....It's what, 1:09 in the morning, Eastern standard time? Dear...Well, okay. R+R.  
  
-------------  
  
Brock woke up in extreme pain. The last thing he remembered saying to the Rockets was " I SURRENDER!!!", and thinking over and over in his mind Why? He fell unconcious through the last half of the torture.  
  
He moaned and moved his head to the side but stopped when mind-shattering pain shot through his neck and head. He very carefully moved his hand, and felt something attatched to it. An I.V. . He also realized it was just now beginning to pump in a mixture of life-giving fluids to rehydrate his parched body, and of morphine to numb the pain.  
  
He laid still for several minutes, allowing the morphine to dull the pain before he could move. He sighed in relief once the pain was gone, and examined his room: white-washed walls, life-support screens and systems, and all sorts of them were hooked up to him. He was in an infirmary. He thought he was in Viridian City Hospital, but that hope disintigrated when the Rocket Nurse Joy stepped into the room.  
  
Brock shuddered when she approached him, but soon found her demeanor was a lot nicer than it was during the torture. " How are you feeling today? I'm sorry you had to go through that, but it was necessary." Joy explained in a cheerful voice. Brock refrained from snapping at her and said instead, " I'm better now. I can see how it was necessary, and am sorry I put up a fight before." Joy nodded.  
  
She buzzed around Brock's room like a mother Pidgeot, making him comfortable, checking and adjusting the machines to moniter his life signs more closely, etc (Why would she want the newest member of Team Rocket to remain bed-ridden?)  
  
During all this, Brock's affections (mostly) for the Joys returned, but he was still a bit wary. Nurse Joy turned to him. " You'll be out of here in 1 week." She smiled, then left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Professor Oak watched passively as Delia Ketchum paced relentlessly in the living room of his lab. Tracey walked in, a Nidoran male in his arms. He blinked at Delia, then looked over at Prof. Oak questioningly. Apparently he hadn't heard what had happened.  
  
Delia broke the silence. " I can't believe he did this... How dare he take our - my son from me!" Oak raised an eyebrow at her. " Ash wasn't the only one taken. What about Misty? How do you think her sisters are taking this? And Brock's father and siblings." He recieved a dangerous glare from her. " But they're not related to him!" she growled angrily, and continued her pacing.  
  
Tracey went over to the professor and pulled him aside. " What happened?" he asked. The professor sighed. " You didn't see the news?" Tracey shook his head. Oak sighed again, then began to explain to Tracey. " Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu are missing - Have been missing for 2 weeks now; Delia knows it's the work of Ash's father," Tracey stared at him in confusion. " His father? But, wouldn't that be good...?" " No," the professor said tersely. " His father is Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket." At that, Tracey's eyes widened, and he gulped. Oak noted his reaction and continued, his voice lower. " And he's probably corrupted them all into joining him." Tracey looked panicked. " Is there any way to rescue them?" he asked. Oak shook his head. " No. Not even the police know where Rocket HQ are, and there's no hope of us finding it." Delia had stopped her pacing to listen to what they were saying, a far-off look in her eyes.  
  
They looked over in alarm as the door opened. At first they thought it was a Rocket, but then recognized the figure as Gary, Prof. Oak's arrogant grandson, and his Umbreon. Gary walked over to them and stopped, looking to Delia first. " I heard what happened. I'm sorry." He glanced around the room. " Who would've thought the Twerp would ever join Team Rocket?" Oak and Tracey shrugged.  
  
This was as much as Delia could take, and she broke down into a fit of sobs. Oak went over to try and comfort her, leaving Gary, his Umbreon, and Tracey to try and come up with a plan to figure this out, to at least talk with Ash, Misty, and Brock.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ash stood side-by-side with Giovanni as they watched the completion of Mecha- Mewtwo.  
  
An aide walked up to them. " Mi'lords, the new recruit is now recovering," He looked at Ash, who had turned around. The aide continued. " You may see him if you like." Ash nodded and dismissed the aide, then looked to his father, who nodded his permission before Ash could ask for it. Ash managed a small grin and hurried away.  
  
Giovanni watched his son go. He knew he'd come back, and also hoped that his son could talk some sense into his friend so he doesn't end up doing something he would regret. He looked back to the recently finished Mecha- Mewtwo. You will be passed down from generation to generation, he thought. This Mecha-Mewtwo, the guardian of his line as well as being the keeper of order in his new-world-order. He only hoped that the makers were true to their word that this thing would be unstoppable, or heads would roll. This mechanical marvel would also obey only Giovanni and his kin (bondmates included), a sure-fire way to make sure it can't be turned on him in the hands of, let's say, a terrorist.  
  
He sweatdropped as he realized something: it listens to bondmates? Oh boy...He only hoped Delia wouldn't figure that out if she ever managed to face him again. He waved the thought away and went back to his musings. He'd have the thing programmed to ignore her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ash walked to the infirmary, and stopped just outside the door. He self- conciously adjusted his black uniform when other Rockets passed by, then stepped inside.  
  
He looked to where Brock was laying, and walked over to him. " So, feeling any better?" he asked. Brock glanced up at him a little sleepily and asked, " But why, Ash? Why did you and Misty and Pikachu turn?" Ash looked reluctant to say anything. Brock kept on asking why. " Well, it's because of Father..." Ash started, eyeing Brock suspiciously. " Your father?" Brock echoed incredulously. Ash nodded. Ash lowered his voice and continued.  
  
" My father, Giovanni, head of Team Rocket. He has plans - glorious plans for us all, but I'm not entitled to reveal any of it to you, and neither is Misty. But, I can tell you this: I am to take his place at the head once he retires... There will always be a Team Rocket, and always a descendant of Father and myself at the head. I am his heir; it's in my blood..." Ash finished, watching Brock's surprised look. " But don't tell anyone I told you this, Brock. It will all be revealed to the others in the not-so-far future. Oh, and by the way: don't do anything foolish now that you're one of us, such as going traitor, because that can lead to torture worse than what you already endured." With that, Ash stood up, nodded curtly, and marched out of the infirmary.  
  
Brock's gaze followed him till he was out the door. Oh man, he's changed, Brock thought. What did they do to him? And how am I gonna get out of this one? Once I'm in, I guess I'm in . Better heed Ash's warnings. He fell asleep, weary from all that has transpired.  
  
----------------  
  
Next one is Lyrael's. 


	9. Family

Disclaimer: We still don't own 'em, and never will!  
  
Note: This is Lyrael's. If those of you know, remember my fic "Run"? Well, it was a sort of...expansion to the first part of this chapter. Inspired by it. Okay. Just a little F.Y.I. there...^_^ R+R.  
  
----------  
  
It had been a week since Delia broke down in a fit of sobs. Her eyes were tear- stained from crying, and Mimie didn't make it any better, though he tried. It was almost midnight and she still wasn't asleep. Tomorrow she would go find Ash no matter what they said. She had to find her little boy. He might not have enough clean underwear...  
  
Yet a part of her did not want to go. She knew that if she found Ash, Giovanni - her husband, for she hadn't exactly gotten divorced - would be with him. She didn't want to see him... not after last time.  
  
She could remember the earlier times when she was with him. She had been blinded by her love for him. She hadn't noticed when his hobby of Pokemon- collecting grew into an obsession, and he was deep within Team Rocket before she even knew what had happened.  
  
What followed was almost two weeks of cold-shoulder, and then she walked away. It had been midnight, and he was sleeping. She took her small amount of money and a small bag of clothes, not taking a car. Instead, she walked on and on.  
  
A month after she left, she realized she was pregnant with Giovanni's children. A pit of dread rose inside her. If he found out, he would come for the children - Delia's twins.  
  
She changed her last name and waited for him to find her, and the terror made her work with Pokemon at the in-town lab a little clumsy. She had the twins. One was a boy, the other a girl, but they looked almost exactly alike. Terror rose in her again, and she knew what she must do.  
  
She couldn't afford two children, and some of Giovanni's psychic Pokemon might know about twins. This would confuse them for a while. She gave the girl to some friends she knew, and they named the girl Geneva Ketchum. They wanted the child to keep the last name, and, in the years that followed, Geneva never seemed to mind.  
  
Right now, Geneva was in her second year of Pokemon Tech. She was first in her class. Delia rose from her thoughts, suddenly terrified. She had felt the pressure of another mind on hers.  
  
Though she wasn't technically a psychic person, she could sense it when there was an intrusion. She should go right now.... Giovanni had probably figured it out, and he would come for Geneva.  
  
Delia got up and got dressed, being very quiet. She needed to find Ash and get him out of there... Geneva could wait. She didn't know for certain that one of his kind had intruded upon her mind. Then a pang of horror rose in her... maybe Ash didn't have enough underwear, and the mother-child distress thing was beeping...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Giovanni typed in the word "Ketchum." Amazingly, his search had ten hits. He clicked on the first one. It was an online newspaper article about a girl who went to Pokemon Tech and, apparently, played some boring water sport. Her name? Geneva Ketchum.  
  
The picture was loading now. Ah, yes, it showed a girl who had a striking resemblance to Ash and Giovanni. She was holding a trophy over her head and surrounded by her friends - her teammates. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her bangs were dyed blood-red and framed her face, probably modeled after one of the actors in the Titan A. E. movie. She probably used a lot of hair spray or styling gel to keep it like that. Her one-piece bathing suit was black. It had the letters "P.T.R." on the front, standing for Pokemon Tech Rapidashes.  
  
He smiled coldly and highlighted her picture. He right-clicked and copied it, then put it in a program. He wrote the words "Geneva Ketchum" below and printed the paper out. When the color printer had finished, he circled the girl. Then he called James in. "I need you to go to Pokemon Tech," he said, handing James the paper. "I want this girl. No slip-ups, do you hear me? You can fly a Pigeot down there. Be back as soon as you can!" "Yes, Boss," James replied. He bowed.  
  
Giovanni seemed either not to care or didn't notice. "You may go now, James," Giovanni replied. James left.  
  
Giovanni smiled coldly. Delia had been wise to hide her from him. Now her failure was complete. She would come to him once he had his children. He could take over the world. She would be his Queen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Ash and Misty were sitting in the cafeteria. Pikachu was sitting next to Ash, and they were sharing food trays. "You know, the food actually isn't that bad," Ash told Misty. He had loaded up his tray with fried chicken, fries, cookies, and any other thing a boy his age would want. Misty was eating a salad. Pikachu was holding a cookie. "Ash, have you ever stopped and thought about anything other than your stomach?" Misty asked, annoyed.  
  
"Jesse, Meowth, and I have our first assignment as a team. We are going to the Celadon City Pokemon Center." "You mean you're leaving?" Ash asked. "When do you go?" "We're leaving tomorrow morning. We won't be back for a week," Misty said curtly, her eyes narrowed.  
  
Ash and Pikachu were finishing up. "Well, bye Misty," Ash mumbled. "Good luck to you..." he said, turning to leave. "Where are you going?" Misty asked. "Oh, Father wants us. I hope I'll see you soon." "Goodbye, Ash," Misty whispered, turning her attention back to the salad.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Geneva was packing her duffel bag and watching a Pokemon Match on T.V. She was very excited. Second year students went on a week-long trip in the forest to observe Pokemon in their natural habitats. It was a real camp, with cabins and everything! She had been looking forward to it since last year.  
  
She looked back at the television. She really wished she could be a trainer, but her parents had refused when she asked. They though that the Pokemon trainers were so low-class that they had grounded her for two weeks. Still, she often imagined what it was like.  
  
Geneva heard the door open softly behind her. Her roommate, Sarah, walked in. She looked at the T.V., and at Geneva's almost-full duffel bag. "So, you're getting ready for the trip? It should be fun," Sarah offered.  
  
Geneva sighed. "I know. But I can't help but feel that there should be more to it than that..." She trailed off, then changed the conversation. Her feelings were a place that she didn't want to venture. "What do you suppose it's like... battling?" "I don't know. It's probably really fun, though," Sarah offered. "And that guy is totally hot, you know. You could meet a lot of hot guys in that sport." She giggled. "Yeah," Geneva said, her mind clearly not on the conversation. "I think his name is..."  
  
A loud explosion cut her off. She started coughing as dust rose in the air. She heard another explosion, and now she could see a figure standing in the smoke... and was that a gas mask? She heard a voice shout something.... a word. Toxic green gasses spewed out of another shape, coming toward her. She breathed in without knowing it, and passed out. She fell on top of her duffel bag.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Many miles away, Delia was driving her car. A thin wave of panic rose inside her, and she instantly used the brake. Her eyes were full of fear. "Geneva."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Giovanni smiled coldly, Ash by his side. He put his arm on Ash's shoulder. "Your mother and sister will be with us shortly." "My sister?" he asked. "Yes. Your mother hid the truth from you all your life. She hid many things from you. She deceived you. She probably wants you to go 'home.'" Giovanni said curtly. "I am home," Ash replied automatically.  
  
Giovanni smiled down at Ash, and Ash returned the dark and evil smile. "Yes, my son. This is your home. Say that if she asks you to come home with her... everything should be fine if you do that." "Yes, Father," Ash said darkly.  
  
"Do you think Mother will join us?"  
  
"Yes, she will join," Giovanni replied coldly. "We will rule the world, my son. There will always be a descendant of me at the head of this organization... and, if everything goes according to my desires, we will rule the world." "When do we take over?" Ash whispered eagerly. "Soon, my son. Soon."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
James emerged from the rubble that had been the girls' dorm room of Pokemon Tech. Now it was history.  
  
He could hear the sirens of police and ambulance vehicles coming towards Pokemon Tech as he ran into the woods. He was carrying Geneva in his arms. Her duffel bag was slung over his shoulder.  
  
He threw a pokeball, and out popped a Pigeot. Those birds might only be about five feet tall, but they are sure strong, he thought. They took off fast.  
  
He hovered just above the tree line, the girl in his lap. She wouldn't awaken for a few hours. He could see the Team Rocket Officer Jenny pretending to look around for whoever blew up a third of the school. She was also having to deal with a few teachers and students. He noticed that the ambulances were going slower than the police motorcycle. This was perfect... and he was gone! Nobody could blame Team Rocket! This Jenny would just call it terrorism...  
  
He gently nudged Pigeot's side. They were off at the speed of light, and arrived at the Team Rocket headquarters in less than a minute. The Pigeot stopped just before, and started to go on coast.  
  
James looked down at the roof, which was covered with what looked like a landing platform, only it was for Pigeot. A rack of Pokeballs was in a big weatherproof cabinet.  
  
James started to perform the landing cycle procedures, and in a minute he had landed. Two Team Rocket employees came up and took the Pigeot away, bringing it to recovery before it would go back on the rack. James walked behind them for a while, then turned. He was carrying the girl and her duffel. She was starting to moan, and it looked like she had a good recovery for the poisonous gasses. He hurried up. This had been the easiest mission he had ever done. Giovanni would be pleased....  
  
----------  
  
Next one's mine. 


	10. Success and the Boss's Legacy

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Note: Been a LOONG while since I updated this...but I noticed I had at least one   
new review, and I was poking about some old files, so I decided to update this.  
I wrote this part. If I get more reviews, I'll post another chapter. Again, sorry  
to those who liked this story...I had been busy with obsessing over Invader ZIM and JtHM...  
*innocent look* What? Okay. On with the fic.  
  
-----------  
  
Geneva woke up slowly, and wondered where she was. She opened her eyes and   
looked around, her gaze stopping on a   
dark figure in the corner of her room.  
The figure stepped out of the shadows, a Pikachu at his side. " Well, so you've   
finally woken up," he observed. She  
blinked at him absently. " Who are you, and where am I?"  
she asked. The boy cocked an eyebrow and put his hands in  
his pockets. " Why, I'm hurt. Can't you recognize your twin  
brother when you see him?" Geneva looked incredulous.   
" Brother? I don't ever remember having a brother."  
  
Ash shook his head. " My dear Geneva, your adopted parents  
never told you anything? Well, I can't really complain, since our mother never   
told me anything until Father found  
me." Ash suddenly remembered something and blushed in embarrassment. " Oh, I   
forgot to mention my name. I'm Ash,  
and this is my Pikachu. Pikachu, this is my twin, Geneva."  
Pikachu happily voiced his greetings. Geneva smiled weakly  
at the Electric mouse, then looked back up at Ash.  
  
" But, where am I? And why am I here?" " You're in Team Rocket HQ, and you've   
been brought here mostly because Father and I want our family back together.   
Plus, you'd be  
heir after me; that is, if I don't produce an heir."  
  
He looked towards a clock, then back to Geneva. " Well, now  
you know. I must return to Father, to report that you are  
well. See 'ya soon, Geneva." He nodded and walked out the  
door, leaving Geneva to contemplate over what she'd just learned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misty felt disgruntled. She wasn't happy about having to work with Jessie and   
Meowth, and felt the feeling was mutual, at least from Jessie. Meowth didn't   
really mind,  
since he knew his original team would be back together once  
Team Rocket was in control of the world, and when Giovanni  
instigates a romance from the two Twerps' feelings for each  
other.  
  
Jessie sighed and leaned back in the chair she was sitting  
in, and stared at the T.V. They were in a hotel, not far  
from the Pokémon Center they were supposed to raid. She  
thought about how much she missed James, wishing he were  
here instead. But she knew she couldn't argue over the Boss's decision.  
  
Meowth walked into the room munching on a doughnut.   
" Where'd you get that?" Jessie inquired. Meowth looked at   
her. " Down at da buffet." he replied. Jessie and Misty exchanged glances and   
exclaimed " Buffet?!" " I'm starved!"  
Jessie shouted and tried to hurry out the door, but was  
stopped. " Your uniform." Misty pointed to the red "R" on  
Jessie's chest. Jessie looked down. " Oh, right." She hurried to the bathroom to   
change. Misty was already in  
"normal" clothes, and waited with Meowth.  
  
Meowth grumbled. " The food'll all be gone by da time she   
gets outta dere." 10 minutes later Jessie finally came out.  
Meowth and Misty both stretched, then glared. " Took you   
long enough," she growled. Jessie ignored them and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After lunch, they went out to check out the Pokémon Center  
they were to raid. They walked in casually, looking mostly  
towards the storage rooms.  
  
Jessie picked Meowth up and took out Arbok and Wobbuffet's  
Pokéballs, then walked up to the front desk, Misty following  
her example and taking out Staryu, Starmie, Psyduck, Togetic, Poliwrath, and   
Seadra's Pokéballs.  
  
" We'd like our Pokémon in tip-top shape for our battle with  
the Gym leader," Jessie told the Nurse Joy. Joy nodded and  
held out a tray. " Okay, just put them here and I'll treat  
them." They complied, and Meowth walked obediantly behind her, looking back at   
his teammates and winking. Jessie and  
Misty sat down to wait while Meowth did his work.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meowth followed Joy into the back, taking in everything he  
could. He watched carefully as Joy turned off alarms and  
undid combo-locks. Meowth had an excellant memory, and easily remembered each   
combination.  
  
Nurse Joy walked up to the healing machine used for quick  
healings of fatigue and set the Rocket's Pokéballs on it.  
She turned around to see Meowth pretending to be curiously  
sniffing at an alarm, but in reality he was figuring it out.  
He found a way to get passed it as Joy picked him up and  
put him on the machine.  
  
After being healed, Joy brought the Pokémon back to Jessie  
and Misty, who were playing poker while they waited. They  
thanked her as they took them back, and quickly walked out.  
" Well? You have it down-pat, Meowth?" Misty questioned the  
cat. He nodded. " Good," Jessie replied. " This should be  
easy."  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night they prepared for their raid. After they finished  
packing their gear, they checked out, Jessie and Misty occupying the clerk (a   
young one, mind you.) while Meowth  
erased their files from the computer. Then they left.  
  
They went to the back of the Pokécenter, hidden by the cover  
of darkness. Meowth pointed to a door that lead to the storage rooms. " We hafta   
go in dere, but we's hafta be   
ca'ful. Can't 'ford ta mess dis one up." he concluded, and   
proceeded to turning off alarm as Misty and Jessie kept  
watch.  
  
" Are you done yet?" Misty asked Meowth impatiently.  
" Patience, my dear." Meowth replied calmly, and grinned as the blinking lights   
on the alarm turned off. " And dere we's  
go. Afta' you, ladies." Misty and Jessie slipped inside, followed by Meowth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The heist went smoothly: they got in (with Meowth's help),  
kept the lights dimmed until they could re-wire the cameras  
to replay an empty room (excluding Pokéballs), then quietly  
taking the Pokéballs off their racks and placing them in the  
bags. They got out and Meowth turned the alarms back on. They were careful not   
to leave any finger/paw prints or footprints.   
  
They arrived back at HQ two days later. They walked up to  
the doors of Giovanni's office, and spoke to the guards,  
requesting an audience with him. The guards looked at each  
other, spoke into their comms, waited, then said " You may  
enter." The door opened and the three Rockets stepped inside  
with their cache.  
  
Misty held up the bag and inclined her head in a respectful  
bow. " Here are all the Pokémon you wanted." " Good work,  
Misty, Jessie, Meowth." Giovanni complemented. He snapped  
twice and the guards stepped in and took the bag, then left  
with it.  
  
Giovanni allowed himself a small grin, but took it off and  
looked over at Jessie and Meowth. " You two are dismissed."  
Meowth and Jessie looked confused, but bowed their heads   
anyway and left. " You, Misty, may stay." he instructed.  
Misty looked at him in confusion, then spotted the movement  
of a door opening behind him. A figure moved up to stand  
beside him. Ash! Misty thought. She blushed slightly,  
also noting that he looked down at the ground when he saw  
her. This should work... Giovanni thought. 


	11. Let the Battle Begin! You Just Can't Win

Disclaimer: Don't own em.  
  
Note: Obviously, I'm bored if I'm posting two chapters. Heh...I'd much rather be  
working on my IZ fic, "Across the Stars", but, eh. This part was written by  
Lyrael.  
  
----------------  
  
Misty's heart soared for a few seconds. She couldn't see Ash at all. Even if he   
had changed, she had to know if he was still cute.  
There was a love inside her for the now-evil boy called Ash. Even if he was   
still stupider than a slowpoke, he was cute and funny.   
Misty had a secret love for him that she kept deep within herself. She didn't   
want him to know. He might turn away from her. Fantasies were a lot better than   
rejection.  
Perhaps Ash had changed so much that he didn't want the love of another human.   
His love's light was so big, and she wanted to be illuminated by it. He only   
shared his love with Pokemon. He had no room for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ash looked at Misty. The Team Rocket uniform complimented her graceful figure,   
and it drew attention to her beautiful face.   
She was looking right at him, but he looked away from her. He had seen something   
he didn't know in her eyes. If he didn't know it was impossible, he would have   
thought it was caring - no, desperation, in her gaze.  
Ash dismissed those thoughts. He loved his Pokemon. Misty would shun him if he   
tried to like her. Pikachu was his one light and love. Misty was only a friend.   
She was too biting and temperamental for him.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She had a secret. She hid it deep inside all around her there was darkness, but   
she wanted Ash's love. She couldn't tell him about it because he'd turn away.  
Team Rocket had changed him from a person who would one day be a Pokemon Master   
into a son of a criminal mastermind. He had been swallowed up by darkness. There   
was no light in sight. He was beyond all redemption now.   
She would hide her love deep inside, and she would keep it hidden from the   
world. It was better that way because she wouldn't get hurt. He probably felt   
nothing for her at all; he only cared about Team Rocket and Pokemon. There was   
no room for her.  
"I want you and my son to go with my elite Team Rocket agents. Together, you   
will take control of Viridian City with ease," Giovanni told her.  
"Yes, Boss," she replied.  
Leave a madman to his fantasies...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Geneva groggily came to. She was on her bed. She had been asleep for a long   
time, probably for the last two days. She realized that the person who brought   
her food had put some kind of drug in it to make her sleep. She cursed for a few   
moments.  
She got out of bed, having to lean on it in support as a final wave of dizziness   
came over her. She looked down at the bed. It was white with small R's all over   
it. She felt it. It was soft, probably made out of feather down. At least it was   
soft...  
Her bag was empty, sitting on the floor beside her bed. She realized that it had   
been emptied long ago. She was vaguely aware of someone taking all of her old   
clothes away.   
A dresser stood in the corner of the room, all white. A red R was on the top.   
She looked at the first drawer and opened it. Standard White uniforms lined the   
drawer. She remembered vaguely that it was the same color that the boy who had   
kidnaped me wore, but she let the thought slip out of her mind.  
And there was a pair of silver scissors atop the dresser. She remembered that   
she had always wanted to cut her hair, but my upper-class snobs of parents   
wouldn't let her. She smiled evilly.  
During the next few minutes, the room was filled with the sound of scissors   
cutting hair. Six-to-seven inch strips of it fell to the ground.  
When she was done, she looked up. Her hair was not quite shoulder length, and   
the bottom was uneven. It looked an awful lot like the hair of that boy that   
took her away from Pokemon Tech. She brushed her hair and picked up the scraps,   
throwing them in a trash bin.  
Ten minutes later she was wearing a white Team Rocket Standard uniform. Much to   
her relief, she wasn't wearing the skanky clothing Team Rocket girls were famous   
for wearing, but wore pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Her boots were long,   
though, and the uniform was cut to fit a girl, not a boy.  
She looked back at the dresser. Atop were a pair of gloves that were above three   
black fact sheets. Atop the gloves was a belt. It had three pokeballs on it.  
Geneva quickly put the gloves on. She had wanted to touch a pokeball for the   
longest time. Her foster parents had never let her even go near one. Now, she   
would finally see for herself.   
She put the belt on and picked up the fact sheets. They told her about three   
Pokemon: Nyura, Koffing, and Grimer. She smiled to herself. These were hers now?   
She had always wanted a Pokemon.  
She took one of the pokeballs and threw it. "Go, pokeball," she said. Out came   
the Koffing. It looked very interesting. She hadn't seen one before, and she   
only knew that it was poisonous. And it was the cutest thing she had ever seen!   
Then she saw the note. It was inconspicuous enough, but when she read it, the   
words shot out of the page like knives.  
  
"Geneva,  
One of my employees will escort you to the gymnasium in fifteen minutes for an   
evaluation of your skills. "  
  
She looked up. An evaluation? She had never been in a battle before. She hoped   
she would win.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
James was pruning one of his bouquets of roses when he saw a note. He picked it   
up and looked at it.  
"What? I have a new partner again?!" he said hysterically.  
  
"James -  
You will pick up the girl in room A-172-03. Bring her to the gymnasium. You will   
stay and watch. She is your new partner. "  
  
"Here we go again," he mumbled to himself.  
He walked out of his room and went down the hallway to pick her up.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jesse was doing her hair when she got a message. She was getting a new partner.   
It was... BROCK?!?!?!?!?!?  
She had an assignment with him in two hours. They would go to steal all of Gary   
Oak's most valuable Pokemon. She hoped it wouldn't be a repeat of the Pikachu   
crisis.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James walked up to the girl's room and knocked. He opened the door.   
A girl was standing in front of the mirror. She was pulling her short hair back   
with clips that had roses on them. She was wearing a belt with pokeballs on it,   
and her uniform was very similar to his own. She looked a lot like Ash, but she   
reminded him of so many other people....  
"Okay, I'm ready," she said.  
He led her to the gymnasium. All the lights were out as they stepped onto the   
blue balcony-like thing. The light came on suddenly, illuminating the battling   
arena.  
A cold, commanding voice was heard from the other end.  
"Let the battle begin," he said. "Pokeball, go!"  
Out came a very classy Pokemon. It was a Nidoking. Geneva stepped back   
automatically. She had once been attacked by a wild one.  
Geneva fingered for the familiar pokeball that housed Koffing. She threw the   
ball. "Koffing, go!"  
Though she knew the Nyura was probably in the third pokeball, she wouldn't use   
it yet. Nyura... she had done a report on the species of Pokemon in her first   
year of Pokemon Tech. She knew a lot about it.  
The battle had begun. 


	12. Glory of Battle and Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own em.  
  
Note: Yup, I'm bored. Dear Force, these were written when I was in 9th grade. I'm  
in 11th now. I'm not very pleased with how they look, but I'm a bit too lazy to  
do anything about it. Oh well. This one was written by me.  
  
----------------  
  
Giovanni smirked as Geneva brought out a Koffing to face his  
Nidoking. This will be easy, he thought confidently.  
"Nidoking, use your Leer." he ordered the Drill Pokémon.  
Nidoking obeyed, and narrowed his glowing eyes at the Koffing, the other   
poisonous Pokémon sweatdropping and backing up a little. "Don't back down,   
Koffing! Um, use your  
Tackle!" Geneva reassured the Pokémon.  
  
Koffing hurled his small body at the Nidoking and slammed into his chest.   
Koffing looked up to see Nidoking glaring  
down at him in annoyance, but waiting for the order to attack. Giovanni gave him   
such: "Nidoking, Horn attack!"  
Nidoking lowered his horn and dove at Koffing. "Koffing, watch out!" Geneva   
cried, but her Pokémon was much slower  
than her father's, and Nidoking's horn connected with the  
Koffing, and quickly threw his head back, sending Koffing  
flying into a wall behind him. Koffing weakly said his name,  
puffed out a small amount of smoke, then promptly fainted.  
  
The guards at the sidelines yelled, "Koffing has fainted!  
Round one goes to Nidoking."  
  
Nidoking reared back and roared in triumph as Geneva dejectedly recalled   
Koffing. Giovanni seemed impressed at  
how she handled her Koffing, especially since this was her  
first battle ever.  
  
Geneva grabbed the Pokéball containing Grimer and threw it.  
The Sludge Pokémn came out and looked back at her expectantly. Giovanni recalled   
Nidoking. "Go, Golem." he called, and the Megaton Pokémon emerged with a   
guttural roar. Geneva was feeling panicked. Poison doesn't really  
effect Ground or Rock, and Golem was both.  
  
Giovanni could tell Geneva was trying to stall, and was growing impatient.   
"Golem, Tackle attack." he ordered. Golem  
complied and withdrew into his bedrock shell, and rolled  
towards the Grimer like a bowling ball rolling towards pins.  
The Grimer ended up flattened, but popped right back up  
since he was made of sludge. Golem unfurled and stood up with more grace than   
one would've expected him to.  
  
"Grimer, use your Sludge attack!" Geneva shouted. The Grimer  
nodded and spat disgusting sludge at the Golem's face,  
blinding him. Golem roared and clawed at his face, trying to  
clear his eyes. Giovanni nodded. "Very good," he complimented. "Golem is unable   
to battle. Round two goes to  
Grimer." the guards announced. Giovanni recalled his temporarily blinded Golem   
as Geneva recalled her Grimer.  
They both paused before releasing their final Pokémon.  
  
"Go, Nyura!" Geneva exclaimed as she released the Dark/Ice  
cat. The Nyura crossed her claws in front of her and assumed  
a fighting stance. Giovanni nodded and pulled another Pokéball from his jacket's   
inner pocket. "I choose you...  
Houndoom!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jessie grumbled to herself as she say in the cafeteria with  
Meowth, waiting for Brock to get their meals. "Just how many  
times are we gonna switch partners?" Jessie asked Meowth bitterly. "At this   
rate, I'll-we'll never see James again."  
Jessie added, catching herself on that last one. Meowth heard the misstep, but   
decided not to pursue it for fear of  
Jessie's infamous mallet. "Now we's hafta d'vise a plan ta  
steal da arrogant brat's Pokémon." Meowth said. Jessie didn't look too thrilled   
about this mission; she was too  
wrapped up in wondering why she couldn't stay with James.  
She glanced over at Meowth. "What Pokémon does he have?"  
she asked in a bored tone. Meowth brought a notepad out of  
nowhere. "Let's see, he's gots an Umbreon, a Nidoking, a Nidoqueen, an Arcanine,   
a Gyarados, a Pidgeot, an Alakazam,  
a Rhydon, and a Venusaur." Meowth put the notepad back to   
wherever it came from. They were about to go over more of  
the mission when Brock returned with the food: Fried rice and chicken for   
Meowth, a salad for Jessie, and soup for  
Brock. "We'll discuss the mission after lunch." Jessie mumbled out and began to   
eat.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Houndoom emerged with a bone-chilling howl. The only  
ones not frightened by by the howl were Giovanni and Nyura.  
  
James looked uncertain. He wasn't sure if the Nyura would be  
able to take on the Houndoom, since Fire is super-effective  
against Ice.  
  
Geneva knew this, too. No wonder he looks so confident still. Geneva thought as   
she gazed at her father.  
  
"Houndoom, start off with an Ember attack." Houndoom nodded  
and spat out burning brimstone. "Nyura, Agility!" Geneva  
countered, and the demon cat easily dodged the brimstone.  
Giovanni nodded in approval at the move. "Houndoom, turn up  
the heat with a Flamethrower." he told the demon dog Pokémon. Fire erupted from   
Houndoom's muzzle in a stream,  
tearing at Nyura. The Nyura dodged it, but just barely: she'd been scorched on   
the left side, which slowed her down  
considerably.  
  
Geneva looked very nervous to James. He wondered if she could get herself out of   
this; she'd done so well before.  
  
Geneva's mind raced as she watched her Nyura attempting to  
escape Houndoom's blistering flames, when an idea, a lame  
one but still an idea, came to her. "Nyura! Blizzard!" she  
yelled. Nyura backed away from Houndoom as far as she could,  
inhaled deeply, froze the air and water molecules in her ice  
lung, then blasted it out at the Houndoom, immediatly freezing him over. The   
frozen Houndoom fell over, a look of  
horror and surprise on his canine face. "Houndoom is unable  
to battle! Geneva wins the match!" the guards announce yet  
again.  
  
Geneva leapt for joy, excited that she won the first match  
she was ever in. Giovanni recalled Houndoom and grinned.  
Just as strong as her brother and I, he thought proudly. "Winning these   
battles...It's in our blood." he murmered, then stood up. "Good match, Geneva,"   
he congratulated. "Well done, especially since it was your first  
battle."  
  
Geneva looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you...Father."  
Wow...This day...He's the first person to ever let  
me battle, she thought.  
  
James grinned. "This should be a very interesting partnership," he predicted to   
himself, then stepped out from  
where he was watching. He walked up to Geneva, who was happily hugging her   
Nyura. "Great match, Geneva! You're one  
of the few people, which includes your twerpy brother-" He  
got an "Ahem" and a glare from Giovanni for that last part.  
"-er, brother, that can actually hold their own in a  
Pokémon battle with the Boss." he finished quickly, sneaking  
a nervous glance in Giovanni's direction.  
  
Giovanni thoughtfully stroked Persian. This will aide me  
greatly in the takeover...And now that both Ash and Geneva  
are with me, Delia will come running back..And when she does, she will be mine   
again, my Queen. He liked this  
thought. Persian purred.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Delia slammed her fist into the steering wheel of her car.  
NO! she screamed in her mind. He has them BOTH! That couldn't be...But alas, it   
was. She had managed  
to drag along Prof. Oak and Tracey, who both sat stiffly in  
their seats, afraid to draw Delia's attention.  
  
Just how was she gonna get them back? Oh no...She'd have to  
face Giovanni if she wanted to get them back. She turned around to face her   
frightened passengers as soon as she stopped at a rest stop just on the   
outskirts of Viridian.  
"Do either of you have a plan? An idea?" Oak and Tracey   
exchanged nervous glances. "We could go to the police..."  
Tracey started, but stopped abruptly when Delia promptly  
put the car in reverse and backed the thing our of it's space, shifted gears,   
then sped out. "I'm desperate enough  
to try anything," she told them. "I can see..." Oak muttered  
under his breath. Luckily for him, Delia didn't hear that.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Rocket Jenny smirked as she saw Delia burst through the  
door of the Viridian City Police Department, followed by  
the professor and his assistant.  
  
Jenny stood up when Delia approached the counter. "What seems to be the problem,   
ma'am?" Jenny pretended to think hard when she paused. "Oh, I recognize you now.   
You're the one claiming your son was kidnapped by his father. I can assure you,   
we're working on it-" "Nothing seems to be turning our way, is it?" Delia cut   
her off. "Because now my  
daughter, Ash's twin sister, Geneva, is missing, too."   
A nice turn of events, Jenny thought to herself. Might as well bring them now.  
  
Jenny picked up a notepad and flipped through it. "Actually,  
we do have a lead in this case." she said, watching  
Delia slyly. "If you'll come with me." Jenny walked out the   
back door. Delia followed, Oak and Tracey hurrying to catch  
up.  
  
Jenny lead them into the woods, explaining the whole way.  
"You see, we actually know where they are..." She snapped her fingers and Rocket   
grunts leaped into view around them.  
"I knew where they were all the time." Jenny smiled evilly  
as the three were dragged away to HQ.  
  
Delia was close to tears. She didn't want to see her husband  
again, and part of her didn't want to see what had become  
of her children and the others. How will I get out of this? 


End file.
